Falling
by LilDee0.0
Summary: LxLight. Their love is a twisted battle, a bitter-sweet romance which can only end in death.
1. Chapter 1

Right. Well. This is the first chapter to my first fanfic, and I am not quite sure what to say here. Ah, but what a momentous occasion. I mean, Light's great and who doesn't love L? Put them together and it's like Christmas.

Anyway, enough of my idiotic rambling. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Light Yagami was feeling troubled.

Now, Light was not used to this feeling. Attractive, intelligent beyond his years, effortlessly good at most things.. Well, until recently, he had drifted through life without that much difficulty. But now..

After agreeing to work with the Task Force, he now found himself in the constant company of someone he was not quite sure he even liked. Light stared moodily at the six-foot chain, and the crouched figure on the other end. L sat with his gaze fixed on the screen of his laptop, the power from the computer outlining him in a slightly eery glow.

His uncertainty of L aside, Light was uncomfortable in his presence. He disliked the feeling of constant surveillance, the accusations, and not to mention, L's many annoying habits. For example, his continuous fiddling with the chain. Absent mindedly twisting it round his fingers, tapping it on the desk... it set Lights teeth on edge.

He lay between the bed sheets, staring up at the ceiling and wondering.. _if I had Kiras power, would I really be able to kill people? To split up families, to bring that burden on myself? _Snap out of it, Light, he thought, moving restlessly. Damn L, making him doubt his own innocence like this. Struggling to quiet the thoughts which had been recently threatening to consume him, Light glared at L's hunched figure in the dark room. Why couldn't he just sit normally, for God sake? That ridiculous perched position was beginning to piss Light off.

He sighed and rolled over, hoping L didn't know he was awake. L would doubtless haul him out of bed to work if he knew the younger boy wasn't actually sleeping. Light glanced at the small luminous alarm clock on the bedside table. 01:37. Right. He'd better try to acquire a somewhat decent nights sleep before L got bored in a few hours and woke him accidentally on purpose. Light ignored the soft clacking of his permanent roommates fingers flying round the keyboard and the hum of Japanese nightlife outside the window and allowed himself to drift slowly into a pleasantly deep sleep.

* * *

Incidentally, L was fully aware that Light was not really asleep.

The detective glanced at the empty plate next to him on the carpet and toyed with the idea of phoning Watari to bring him more cake.

The boys pretense of sleeping was never all that convincing, and normally L would not allow it to go on. He slept too much anyway, as far as L was concerned. After being chained to Light for almost three weeks now, he had grown used to the constant company. This led to the nights feeling long and boring in a way which they never had before. L did not much care for sleep, it was an activity he rarely took part in. Perhaps this was the reason for his recent fascination for Lights sleeping patterns.

He listened as Lights breathing grew slower and his irritating rustling of the sheets ceased. Looking over his shoulder, L confirmed that he was now actually asleep.

Unfolding his legs in their dark denim, he stood up and stretched before skulking over to the double bed in the centre of the room. Perching on the bed next to the teenager, L watched the regular breathing movement of his chest. Trailing a white finger softly up Lights chest to his neck, L took in the exquisite beauty of his face. Flawlessly perfect, those full, soft lips appeared to be almost smiling in his sleep. L idly wondered what it might be like to kiss those lips..

_Wait, what am I thinking? _He must be more tired than he thought. He wasn't thinking straight. It didn't mean anything.

But L could not stop that brilliant mind of his from worrying. Ever since he had begun to watch Light sleep, he had not thought of anything such as that. Light simply interested him, that was all. He was the first person L had ever met who shared his own extensive brain power and deductive abilities. This naturally drew him towards Light. Admittedly, he also thought the boy arrogant, self absorbed and difficult at times, but this did not bother him. He knew that he, L, shared some of these personality traits, so he should not be quick to judge.

He had never thought of Light in any kind of romantic or even sexual way, had never thought of anyone like that. Although recently the detective had begun to yearn for his company and looked forward to the times when he could sit for hours on end and just watch him. He.. liked him.

This, however, did not lower his suspicion of Light. L's success as a detective was based on any number of things; his meticulous analysis, his careful research, his flawless observation. He was right every time. Over the years, he had developed this finely tuned set of skills, ones that led him down the path to a correct conclusion. This time, Light Yagami had been at the end of the path, and L was not prepared to let this accusation slide. His determined personality, bordering on obsessive, would simply not allow it.

Being friends with Light, never mind being involved in any kind of relationship would, of course be highly inappropriate. Light was, after all, his first and only suspect. L knew he was dealing with death. One slip, one stumble, and he could be meeting his end. At this stage, he could not afford to let down his guard.

_It meant nothing,_ he thought restlessly. _Absolutely nothing._

_ ** x x x**_

* * *

So, there you have it. I know, it was mostly an introductory chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! I do have the next two chapters written already, so they will be uploaded in the next few days. After that, I'll hopefully update once a week._. _If I can actually stick to that routine, it'll be a miracle in itself.

Anyway, all thoughts, opinions and reviews are very welcome. :3 Thank you all so much for reading, we shall talk soon.

Dee. x


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, good evening, my dears, and welcome to the second chapter of my little LxLight extravaganza. I apologise for the late update, I know I said it would be posted sooner but.. I am unreliable like that. So, without further ado..

* * *

Light peacefully woke in the dimly lit early morning hours. He looked sleepily at the clock. 05:13.

Rolling over, his heart jumped with fright to see L seated close to him on the unslept in side of the bed.

"_Ryuzaki!_"

"Good morning, Light-kun." L said pleasantly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

_"_I am sitting here on the bed. I would have thought it obvious."

"Yes, but why are you sitting so _close_? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

L's eyes gleamed. "Interesting you should mention heart attacks."

Light groaned. "Ryuzaki, it's way too early for this."

"Ah, but you can not deny that it is a coincidence, Light-kun."

"I'm _not _Kira! And you didn't answer me, why were you staring at me?"

"That's just what you would say if you were Kira, now isn't it?"

"Stop avoiding the question!"

"I was watching you sleep, Light-kun. I find you interesting."

"Ryuzaki that's just.. _weird_."

"I do apologize if I made you uncomfortable, Light-kun, it will not happen again. Now, would you care for some breakfast?"

"It's only 05:00 am!"

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"So, no, I don't want breakfast, I want to go to sleep!" Light turned over (not the easiest task when chained by the wrist to an irritating, uncooperative detective) and pulled the duvet over his head.

L sighed and lay back on the pillows. "I do not understand why you insist on sleeping so much. There is not much I can do around here whilst you sleep. I _am _chained to you, you know."

"I'm not the one who put the handcuffs on." Light retorted grumpily from beneath the duvet. "Seriously, it's unhealthy to stay awake for as long as you do. Why can't you just _sleep_? You freak.." he added under his breath, forgetting L's bat-like hearing.

"That is most unkind of you.."

"Yeah, right, sorry."

After several minutes silence, L's voice came "Light-kun?"

Light spoke reluctantly. "Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

He sighed. "Shoot."

"Do you love Misa Amane?"

Lights eyes snapped open. "And why do you ask that?"

Twisting the chain between his fingers, L said "I was simply wondering if you believed in love, if you had ever experienced it."

"Well.. I don't know. Can't we sleep now, Ryuzaki?" the teenager was uncomfortable with this questioning, not sure what was fuelling it.

"You know I do not sleep, Light-kun."

"Well.. Could you let me, then?"

There was several moments silence. "I find myself rather sceptical of the notion myself. Of love, I mean. I must say, I do not approve."

"What, so you've never like.. had a crush on a girl or anything? Not even when you were a teenager?"

The detective threw him a scathing look. "No. Not even as a teenager. And even if I had, why would you presume it would be a female?"

Light sat up. "Woah, wait. So you mean.. You're _gay?"_

"Light-kun, I must insist on your getting a good nights sleep. We have plenty of work to do that will require an early start. Kira will not catch himself, you know."

"But wait-"

"Goodnight, sleep well."

L turned away from Light, effectively ending the conversation. He fidgeted some more and was silent. When the boy was asleep once again, the detective sat up and gazed down at him. Sighing, he gently stroked his cheek, turned away and began work.

* * *

The next morning, Light was particularly crabby. After being pulled out of bed at seven thirty by a hungry and fidgety L, Light was weighed down by a cloud of fatigue which he was unable to shake off. He mooched moodily around the kitchen, spooning instant coffee into a large mug and waiting for the kettle to boil. L was seated in his usual position around the table, daintily eating cherries. Meticulously coating each one in sugar, licking it off with his pink pointed tongue and then popping the fruit into his mouth.

Light ignored his companion more or less completely, overwhelmed with grumpiness and a thumping headache. He reached into the cupboard and found a small cardboard box of painkillers. Pouring his coffee, he carried it and the box over the table and sat down. L watched him with those dark eyes of his.

"Light-kun is feeling unwell?" he inquired, gesturing towards the pills. He plucked a cherry stalk from his mouth, which, Light noticed, was tied in a neat knot.

"Just a headache." Light grumbled, unwrapping two tablets from their foil tray.

"Ah.. I myself do not believe in taking medication. There is far too many possible side effects."

"Great.." the younger boy muttered, not really listening. He was getting thoroughly fed up of L's ridiculous quirks.

"I am speaking the truth, Light-kun. I believe medication clouds the brain and takes a considerable toll on ones deductive ability."

"Yeah, just as sitting like a normal person would.."

More cherries. Light noticed he was now tying each stalk in a neat knot and was lining them up on his plate. It was oddly fascinating to watch.

Tearing his gaze away from L's mouth, he concentrated on taking the painkillers, washing them down with gulps of hot, strong coffee. He could already feel the caffeine reviving him a little. He narrowed his eyes at the detective.

"Now, this morning I have a question for you."

He looked up. "Yes?"

"What was the point in that conversation last night?"

"Forgive me, I allowed my chattiness get the better of me last night, which I know effected your sleeping. I will try to be silent at night in the future." As he spoke, he hopped lightly from his seat and began roaming round the kitchen, the chain clinking.

Light snorted. L was the last person he would have described as 'chatty.' "You know that's not what I'm talking about!"

L turned to face him. "Indeed. Yes, I admit, I was avoiding the matter. However, Light-kun. You must understand, things I wish to discuss in the dark, I may not want to revisit, come the morning." And he exited the room, dragging the boy from his seat and into the bedroom.

"I wasn't finished!"

"I have work to do."

"But I'm hungry!"

"I have work to do."

"You're annoying, you know that?"

L smiled one of his rare, icy smiles. "Yes, Light-kun. I know that."

* * *

Light started blankly at his laptop screen. He was still pondering the brief discussion he had had with L the night before. They had hardly spoken all day apart from the can-you-please-pass-the-stapler? stuff. The hunched figure of his companion was seemingly transfixed by the numbers and graphs on the screen. The rest of the Task Force were silent also, working diligently. Occasionally, Matsuda dropped things or made general clatter, but was, to the most part, ignored by everyone.

Light, although his headache and original tiredness had subsided, was finding it difficult to concentrate. He jumped as his mobile phone began to jingle out a little ringtone. Checking the number, he answered.

"Hi, Misa."

"Light! I'm bored. Can we have a date now?"

"Misa, I'm working."

"Can you not just come up? Pleeeeeeease?"

L took the phone, holding it delicately between two fingers. "Yes, Misa-san. Light-kun and I shall be up to your room in several minutes." Snapping the phone shut, he returned it to the table.

Light stared at him as they walked from the room. "Uh.. Wanna explain that, Ryuzaki?"

He blinked innocently. "I would have thought you would jump at the chance to pay her a visit." he lowered his voice. "After all, you do love her.."

The teenager was infuriated. Ryuzaki could be so childish. "I never said I loved her."

"Well then, is it not perhaps wrong to call her your girlfriend if you do not feel some emotional attachment to her?"

Unsure of how to reply, Light stuttered. "I- I do _like _Misa-"

"But you do not love her?" Those black, inquisitive eyes bore through him, as though they could see right into his thoughts.

Before Light could speak, the elevator arrived at the correct floor, and they got out. Misa flew across the room to greet them.

"Light! I missed you so much!" she threw herself at him, the force of her over enthusiastic hug almost toppling him right over. He patted the blonde hair in slight discomfort, ruffled by the inquisition in the lift.

L wandered in behind him, hands in pockets, not acknowledging Misas presence.

The awkward threesome sat in silence for several minutes. When Misa began babbling in earnest about her new line of lipstick, or whatever it was, the detective rolled his eyes expressively. Pulling a bar of chocolate from his pocket, L began gnawing at the corner of it, licking his lips in obvious enjoyment. He never took his eyes from Light, staring accusingly at him.

Trying to avoid eye contact with the stony faced detective and also appear interested in the girls mindless noise proved exceedingly difficult.

"Sorry, Misa, I have to go. I just remembered I have to be somewhere." he heard himself say, getting up and bolting from the room as fast as he could, yanking the surprised L off of his chair.

"But waaaaaaaait!" he could hear her calling after him. "You only just got here!"

"Interesting." whispered L as he trailed down the corridor. "Very interesting."

* * *

Light couldn't understand it. What was happening? True, he wasn't exactly 'in love' with Misa, but it had never bothered him this much before. Damn L. Why did he have to try and talk about _love_, of all things? It looked like it would be another sleepless night. Between the weird feeling after her found out L had been watching him sleep and this new strangled, suppressed discomfort which baffled him greatly, Light foresaw a night of lying awake, simply thinking.

He attempted to regulate his breathing, make it deeper and slower so that L would believe he was asleep and not begin any more ridiculous conversations about love.

* * *

L watched from the other side of the room. He could not help it. Feeling drawn towards the bed, he approached it. Standing over the boy, he thought, not for the first time, how beautiful he was. Then, as though it was the most natural thing in the world L lay down do they were side by side. Picking up Lights slender arm, he nestled in close to him, arranging the same arm around his waist. For once, he felt tired. Tired of fighting what he had been reluctantly feeling the past weeks. Tired of the anger at himself for feeling it. And for now, L, the insomniac, top detective, fell asleep, curled up with his only suspect.

* * *

Continuing to fake sleep, Light felt the mattress sink a little beneath L's weight. Nothing could have prepared him for what he next felt. Forcing himself to remain unresponsive, his chest contracted slightly as he felt his own arm hugging the skinny frame of his friend and enemy. A warm feeling spread through him, not a feeling that was welcome. But there, with L neatly tucked next to him.. he hated to admit. It felt nice. Better than nice. It felt right.

**x x x**

* * *

N'awh, aren't they cute? :3 Anyway, thank you so much for reading, leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Until next time..

Dee. x


	3. Chapter 3

They did not speak of it the next morning. They did not speak of it all day. It was, in fact, an entire week before the question of that night came up.

The following Thursday, Light paced restlessly around the bedroom, towel in hand. L's insomniac habits had led Light to be drowning in a build up of fatigue from the last few weeks, leaving him feeling already tense and tetchy. "Ryuzaki, come on!"

L, writing in a notepad while delicately sipping tea from a china cup, turned to face him. "Did you say something, Light-kun?"

He suppressed the urge to slap that pale, quizzical face. Selective hearing. "_Come on!_"

"Where to?"

"The bathroom. The same place I've been trying to move you to for the last fifteen minutes. I need to take a shower."

"Can it not wait? I am very busy at the moment."

Light sighed. This same conversation took place every second day. The detective was, to say the least, difficult. "No, it can't wait."

"I find you somewhat impatient this evening."

"I find _you _somewhat uncooperative this evening."

"You blame me because I do not want to spend an hour of my time on that cold bathroom floor while I wait for you?"

"I do it for you!"

"Yes, but I do not spend an unnecessarily long time in the shower."

"Ryuzaki, this is a pointless argument!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that-"

Before could finish his sentence, the teenager crossed the room, pulled him by the waist and hauled him over his shoulder. Unhappy with this arrangement, L squirmed and kicked like a small child having a tantrum. Although he was several years to Lights senior, the detective was drastically underweight for his age, and could be carried with ease.

"Light-kun! Put me down this instant!"

Entering the bathroom, he dropped L abruptly on the cold tiles and pulled off his jumper. Suddenly concious of being watched, he felt somehow shy. Light glanced at his companion. He had arranged himself in his preferred crouching position, chewing his thumbnail and studying Light intently with those dark orb eyes.

"Would you mind turning round while I get in?"

A hint of a smirk flashed across L's face. His eyes gleamed. "Is Light-kun feeling shy?"

"No, I'd just rather have my privacy!"

"It's not as though I have not seen you undress before."

"You pervert!" Turning away from him angrily, he stripped off and wrapped himself in a towel. Aware of those eyes following him, he stepped into the shower, enjoying the strong flow of hot water on his skin. Through the frosted glass, he saw the figure of L skulking around the bathroom, as far as the chain would permit. Facing the wall, he quickly washed his hair with the sickeningly sweet strawberry scented shampoo. Makes sense, he thought. L used that shampoo. He always smelled faintly of it, the unruly tangles of jet hair smelling oddly sugary. There was something about that hair.. Something that made Light want to smooth it down and run his fingers through it.. Closing his eyes, he relaxed against the cool wall.

"Light-kun?"

He opened his eyes, only to find L's face inches from his own. Light jumped in shock, banging his head hard against the tiles in the process. Pain exploded within his skull.

"Ryuzaki! What the hell? GET OUT!"

A cruel, mocking smile flickered across his face, as though he found some perverse joy in the other boys pain. "I was simply wishing to inquire if-"

Overcome with shock, pain and anger, Light punched him squarely in the jaw, knocking him to the bathroom floor. His head met the ground with a sickening thud. L lay there, unmoving and eyes shut. A thin trickle of blood ran down from his split lip.

Silence.

He wasn't dead. Light knew well he wasn't dead, but he couldn't help the tiny flutters of panic from rising in his chest.

"Ryuzaki?" he said tentatively. No response.

"_Ryuzaki?" _Feeling his breath quicken, he stepped from the shower stall, kneeling beside L's lifeless form. Shaking his shoulder gently, he touched his hand carefully. It was cold. But then, L's hands were always cold. Unable to tell if this was a bad sign, Light shook his shoulder harder. This still did not earn a response.

"Come on! Stop messing around! _Ryuzaki!"_He was aware of his own voice becoming high and panicky. As he attempted to lift him, he felt an iron fist connect with his already throbbing head. As he fell backwards against the wall, the knowledge hit him just as hard that it had all been another of L's cruel tricks. The back of his head smashed sharply against the wall, the impact causing a fresh wave of pain to crash through him.

L stood, glided across the floor and leaned over the younger boy. "As I have said before, an eye for an eye, my friend."

Light lay where he landed, feeling defeated. His vision shifted in and out of focus. The room was spinning, and he could think of nothing but his aching skull. He shut his eyes and lay on the freezing floor, breathing heavily. L stood towering over him. In a last act of feeble defiance, Light summoned all his strength and kicked L's knees. This sent the detective crashing down, as he slipped on the wet tiles and fell with a thump on to the boys chest. They lay face to face, panting.

"Light-kun?" He sensed L close to him, could feel his warm breath on his bare chest. In his state of half conciousness, he felt the detective moving closer to him.

"Light-kun.." he said softly.

And then.

And then, unexpectedly, unconsciously, _wonderfully,_ Light felt the hesitant caress of L's cool and tender lips against his own, his blood flavouring their first kiss. Feeling too drained to react, the boy slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Light was greeted by a dull pain in his head accompanied by aching back, neck and limbs as he woke. He could taste blood on his mouth, bitter and metallic. When he came to the realisation that he was now lying comfortably between warm sheets in his bed, Light looked round the room for L.

His dark haired companion was seated, or rather perched, on his favourite chair close to the bed. He was playing absent mindedly with the chain, his blank gaze fixed intently on the boy in the bed.

"Hello, Light-kun. How are you feeling?"

Light frowned. He had not expected L to be so pleasant.

"Uh.. Okay, I guess. Ryuzaki.. How did I get here?"

"The bed?"

"Duh. Did you carry me?"

"Don't be absurd. I could never carry your weight. I dragged you from the bathroom."

"Oh.. Well. Thanks."

"Do not think I did it for your comfort, Light-kun. I was not going to sit for longer in that bathroom waiting for you to wake up, as much as I would have liked to leave you there after you're uncalled for attack."

Annoyance rippled through him. Selfish L, as usual. A thought occurred to him. ".. I'm naked."

"Yes."

Feeling a red flush creeping up his neck, he looked away awkwardly.

"Well, you _were _in the shower."

"I know that, it's just.."

"You are perhaps embarrassed?"

"Well.. Yeah, maybe.."

"Do not be." L said blandly, his eyes travelling around the room. "I do feel obliged to tell you, however, that your impromptu attack has, in fact considerably heightened the chance that you are Kira."

Restrained anger began to bubble within Lights chest. This again. "And why might that be?"

"I would have thought it obvious. It seems natural to me that Kira would hate L. I am his opposition. Your attack could be seen as an attempt to defeat me. A failed attempt, maybe, but an attempt nonetheless."

"I'm not Kira. I know that."

"Maybe you know that. I wish I could be so sure. It is difficult for me that you are my friend and yet possibly my enemy at the same time."

"You think of Kira as your enemy?"

"Of course."

Without thinking, Light retorted "And you behave this way with all your enemies then? Or just me?"

"Does that sound like a confession?"

"No, _it doesn't. _You just said that you think of me as your enemy."

"I said I think of _Kira _as my enemy."

Light gave a frustrated groan. "You're avoiding the question."

"Yes, I am. No, Light-kun, I do not. Although, you are the first of my suspects that I have had much personal contact with. It is not the norm for the head detective to befriend his suspects."

"But.. but you don't _kiss _people who are just your friends!"

"I wouldn't know, I do not have any friends."

"Yeah, but normal people don't do that!"

"Many would not think of me as a normal person. You yourself have referred to me as a 'freak', have you not?"

Light snorted incredulously. "So, what? You did it because you thought it on the same level as a high five?"

"No, I would not say that. I also do not appreciate your sarcasm."

"Well then. Why did you _do_it?"

"Because I wanted to. I was curious." He hopped lightly from his chair and began roaming around the room. "Over the last few weeks I have felt an intense attraction to you. I find you fascinating. I have never felt like this before now, and after extensive thought, I have come to the conclusion that I am in love with you, Light-kun."

L spoke casually, as though discussing the weather with a newly acquired acquaintance. His voice remained completely free from emotion, his face a blank mask. A tense silence hung in the air for several seconds.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"Is this another trick?"

"No. It is not. Although I can see why you would think that." L's voice was detached, as though the whole matter severely bored him.

Light resisted the urge to batter him with the bedside lamp. "Then why.. Why did you tell me this?"

"You asked."

For the first time in his life, the boy found himself completely unable to speak properly. "But.. Now it's just.. It's all _wrong!" _Light cried, tugging at his hair frustratedly. The blood was sprinting around his body. This was so right but yet so horribly wrong. It was impossible.

"Light-kun, do not get worked up. I apologise if I have made you in any way uncomfortable. I don't think there is any reason our relationship has to change.." L was talking to him as though he was a small child having a tantrum. And yet, Light felt that there was words left unsaid at the end of that sentence, something along the lines of ".. unless you want it to."

"How can you even _say_ that? It's completely changed!_ It's all wrong and.. and.." _Light did not know whether he was concussed or overtired or simply agitated, but the whirlpool of emotions that he had been keeping a tight lid on for the past few weeks had finally overflowed.

The detective leaned towards him. Light could smell him, his sweet, overpowering scent. It made him dizzy. "And why is it wrong? Well, I presume I know at least some of the reasons. I am much older than you, it is highly unprofessional, your father would be less than pleased.. But can you tell me another reason, Light-kun?" He leaned even closer, as though waiting for the boy to crack, his dark eyes blazing, his only betrayal that he was feeling anything at all.

"It's wrong because.. because.. _I love you too."_

With that, he grabbed L by his skinny shoulders and brought their mouths crashing together, this kiss much different to their first. Fuelled by frustration and anger and _passion_, he crushed the detective's bony form against his body. There was nothing easy about it, they battled with their emotions and with eachother, Lights hands tangled in that dark, sweet-smelling hair, L's nails and cold fingers digging into the soft flesh of his back. As the collapsed onto their shared bed, Light gave himself up to what he was feeling. L was leading him deeper into this tangled web, and he was falling for his tricks every intricate step of the way, falling for his declaration of love, falling for.. _him._

Wrapped in L's slender arms, he felt safe. L would not drop him. So he allowed himself to fall.

**x x x**

* * *

Phew! Well, that's chapter 3! Light's getting a little messed up, huh? xD Also, a pattern is intentionally forming here. Most of this fic takes place in the mornings, nights and evenings. The rest of the Task Force have no idea. *evil laughter.*  
Okay, well as always, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot and I hope you liked it!

Dee. x


	4. Chapter 4

Right. I must firstly apologize for how long this chapter took to be posted. I went back to school and have just been really busy, not leaving me a lot of spare time. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, (apart from the constant guilt at how long it took) and I hope you all enjoy reading it! Okay, chapter 4, here we go...

* * *

L lay across Lights chest, supported by his arms, a soft breeze rippling through the slightly opened window. The sounds of traffic and human activity on the streets below were pleasant to his ears, and, for once, the percentages and probabilities which were normally bouncing around in that brilliant mind had subsided.

The detective gently traced his fingers across Lights sculpted chest as he watched it slowly rise and fall. He had not watched the boy sleep in quite a while. It was an activity he had missed. Light was beautiful, in his opinion. L liked pretty things.

His obsession, crush, _love, _whatever it was to be called, L knew, was stemmed from his own childish and jealous tendancies. Seeing Light with Misa, even witnessing him interacting with Matsuda or Mogi or any member of the Task Force, engulfed him with envy, wanting his Light-kun all to himself. L did not like sharing things, whether it was something strawberry flavoured and covered in sugar or information about the Kira case.

This relationship was alien and strange to him, but he knew he now had Lights unadulterated attention. To L, this knowledge was far more satisfying than anything he and Light had engaged in earlier in the evening.

The sex had, admittedly, been a lot worse than he had expected. L severely disliked any kind of human contact, and had not enjoyed Lights dominance in the slightest. He had struggled to get on top, but Light was, after all, heavier and more experienced. He preferred to feel as though he was in control, the one with all the power, but during his encounter with Light, he was, for the first time, floundering out of his depth. But, now it was over, and Light would not overpower him again, of that he was sure.

It was dangerous, he knew that.

"You're mine, Light Yagami." he whispered throatily in his ear. "All _mine."_

* * *

When Light awoke, he was surprised to find L asleep next to him. The detective was curled in a neat ball, head on Lights stomach, bony elbows stuck out at awkward angles. It was his first time actually seeing L sleep, apart from when he had simply keeled over in his chair in the office one afternoon. Light had had to jump to catch him from falling on the hard tiles and injuring himself. But now L slept peacefully, looking youthful and innocent. Obviously tired from last night, Light thought, smirking down at him.

Gently sliding the detectives head off of his stomach, the teenager got up and stretched, enjoying the solitude. He was never awake before L. He pulled on his shorts and padded in to the bathroom, careful not to rattle the chain across the floor. Looking in the mirror, he was surprised by what he saw. His mouth was swollen and red from their violently passionate kisses. His hair was tangled and greasy from the roots. But he was _glowing. _

"Good morning, Light-kun." came L's voice, causing Light to jump. "I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

L stood in the doorway, his startling tangle of jet hair sticking up in in every direction, again fully dressed in his uniform of casual denim and plain top. He stretched lazily, the hem of his top rising to reveal his alarmingly bony hips and skinny stomach.

"Morning. You were asleep, I didn't mean to wake you.."

"That is quite alright." He studied Light in his state of undress, smirking slightly.

"So, uh.." the teen stood awkwardly for a moment before crossing the room and trying to kiss L.

"I hardly think that is necessary, Light-kun." he said flatly, removing the boys hands from his hips.

"What?" Light continued to try to pull him close, winding his arms round his waist, stroking the soft cotton.

"I do not believe in unnecessary displays of affection." L's said expressionlessly, refusing to react to his companions caresses.

"And what if I do?" Light whispered, nuzzling his ear and then nibbling it gently.

"I want breakfast. Please stop this nonsense." he continued to complain.

"Shut up, Ryuzaki." and he kissed him hard on the mouth, pushing him back against the door frame. Satisfaction rose within him when one of L's cold hands tangled in his hair and the other twisted in the fabric of his shirt.

"Now we can have breakfast." Light said, releasing a slightly breathless L and sauntering into the bedroom.

* * *

"Watari?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

L's voice crackled a little down the line.

"Would it be possible for you to bring some cake up to the room for myself and Light? It is a rather urgent need."

"No problem, Ryuzaki. I will be up in ten minutes. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thankyou."

"You're welcome." Watari removed the phone from his ear and was about to hang up when he heard L's voice, sounding distant through the phone.

"Watari?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"How are you this morning? I do hope you are well?"

"I am very well, thankyou for asking. And you?"

"I find myself to be in an agreeable state this morning."

"That's good. I'll go and fetch that cake now, if that's all?"

"Yes. Right."

For the third time, L addressed him, more hesitantly this time.

".. Watari?"

Watari sighed. "Yes? Is there something you wish to discuss with me?"

There was a pause. "No.. No, there is not. Goodbye."

A little bemused, Watari hang up. It was not like L to beat around the bush, one could always depend on him for straight speaking. He wondered, as he prepared the cake, if he should question the detective further about his unusually hesitant manner over the phone, but decided against it. Watari loved L, the boy he had raised, with all his heart, was proud of him, but also knew him well enough that he did not need to worry. L would share whatever was bothering him when he was ready.

* * *

L shut the door awkwardly with his elbow, and turned to Light, precariously carrying two plates between two fingers of each hand.

"Cake, Light-kun?"

"No."

"All the more for me." L said blandly, tucking in. Several moments passed before he spoke again. "I presume you shall not be mentioning the past evening to your father?"

The boy snorted. "Yeah, that'd go down well."

L blinked.

"I do not care for sarcasm. However, as I mentioned, I will require that you do not share this information with anyone. Nothing has changed here, Light-kun. I am still the head detective on this case, and you are still my suspect. I shall expect you to remember that."

"What? Is this some kind of stupid joke?"

"No, I'm afraid it is not. I am doing this for your own good as well as my own. I still suspect you of being Kira. It is dangerous for me to get too attached to you. And I do not think your father would appreciate the formation of any type of emotional or sexual relationship between us."

"I thought you said you _loved _me?"

"Yes, I did say that. I would not lie about that, Light-kun. As a mere mortal I cannot control my own emotions. I have fought against them for many years. It is my firm belief that avoiding any emotional attatchment spares one from being tied to any one person. Love, hate.. They commit you to people, connect you to them, if you will, it makes one vunerable. They dissolve into nothing, consumed by their affection. They become their emotions, and all else is worthless. In my position, I have the wellbeing of Japan, of the world, on my shoulders. I have simply invested too much time in this case to throw it all away on a -forgive me- fling with my suspect. I am L, it is my duty to erase the world of evil. You are Kira, I have caught you now, all I need now is the _evidence. _I am sorry, Light-kun. But I stand alone." L's eyes blazed, looking more _alive _than Light had ever seen him. His usually monotone voice shook with controlled passion, restrained by his own boundries.

"Spare me your bitter fucking soliloqueys, L."

"_Ryuzaki."_

"Ryuzaki, L, Ryuga, whoever you are. Change your name all you want, it won't change who you are. A lying bastard."

They argued bitterly, the fire between them unstoppable.

"And no matter how often you deny it, it will not change who you are. A murderer. _Kira."_

Light tried to pull him into a fierce kiss, before L dodged, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. Before the boy could cry out in pain, a sharp kick to the back of his knees sent him crashing face first onto the carpet. He tried to lash out, but L leapt on top of him, straddling his back, violently pushing his face to the floor. For somebody who rarely moved unless strictly nessicary, the detective was surprisingly quick on his feet, along with being a lot stronger than he would appear.

Light could feel his spidery fingers entangled in his hair, his bony knees crushing his sides. L's cool breath sent shivers down his spine, as he hissed in his ear. "I do not care how much you protest, Light-kun. You are my suspect, my prisoner. Do not make me do this again. I love you, that is true. But I do not want any kind of relationship with you. I am sorry, Light-kun, but I have to choose between you and possibly my life."

* * *

So, there you have it, folks. I will try and get the next chapter posted faster this time, maybe by some time next week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review telling me what you thought! Have a great week, guys, thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. ^^

- Dee. x


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings, my dear readers! Are you ready for some more L and Light shenanigans?  
Ta daaaaa..

* * *

_ "Hear my soul speak:_  
_ The very instant my soul saw you, did_  
_ My heart fly to your service."_  
_ -The Tempest, William Shakespeare._

* * *

Light was pissed off.

Pissed off, and sick to death of being chained to the annoying, uncooperative asshole L. As if the utter humiliation he had been carrying around for the past few days wasn't enough, his companion was becoming increasingly difficult at a rather alarming rate. He was not letting Light eat, sleep, shower and at the same time managed to completely ignore him for the most part. Any small request was met with a snappy "I'm busy."

And, more than anything, he was angry. How dare L treat him that way? Fucking bastard, messing him around like that. He wanted more than anything to slap that chalky white face, always so calm, so composed.  
Light sat at the kitchen table one evening, moodily picking at a slice of pizza. It was seven thirty, and the rest of the Task Force had returned to their homes for the night. He and L were alone.  
The detective himself was standing at the worktop, slowly devouring one sugar-cube after another. The tension between them hung unbearably in the silent room.

"Light-kun?"

Light ignored him. L's voice came again, this time surprisingly close, his breath tickling the boys left ear.

"I have something to say, I would appreciate it if you could listen to me. This shall not be-"

"What if I'm not interested?" Light interrupted quietly.

"Pardon me?"

"I said what if I'm not interested?" he turned in his seat to face L.

He looked baffled. The idea that somebody could not be interested in the musings of the great L had never occurred to him.

"Well, I shall have to insist that you listen to me. Over the past fortnight, the nature of our relationship has changed." L roamed across the tiles and hopped lightly into his usual position on the other chair.

"Really? Wow, I never noticed, no wonder you're the worlds top detective.." Light muttered sulkily.

"There is no need for sarcasm. Listen to me, Light-kun!" L's voice became whingey, taking on the tone of a small child. A gleam entered his dark eyes. "Do you really want another unpleasant scene like the one we suffered the other night?"

He pulled mockingly on the boys wrist. Light jerked away. "Fine." he bit our savagely. "Get off."

"Thank you. Now, I am aware that you are unhappy with the current state of our friendship. Incidentally, nor am I. You say that you are in love with me. So, my suggestion is, that we continue a non-platonic relationship during the time we spend alone together. Nobody shall know. During working hours, we behave as we always have, no silly smiling or hand-holding. Although, I would prefer if we could keep that to a minimum even in our private times. That is all I wish to say."

Light frowned at him, then slowly shook his head. "No. I don't want anything to do with you. You don't really want me. You're just trying to put yourself in the powerful position, and I don't have to agree to this."

L raised his eyebrows, a slight smile flickering on his lips. "On the contrary, Light-kun, in my opinion, you are the one with all the power in this relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Since this relationship with be, for the most part, sexual, you are the one with the experience, the one who is perhaps more comfortable with this kind of thing. In my eyes, that would give you the power over me, not that I care to admit that."

Light was quiet, not trusting himself to speak. He sat, stony-faced, eyes focusing downward, as though he was carefully examining the denim of his jeans. He looked up, only to find L crouched on top of the table, several inches from his face.

"Fuck." he cursed in surprise.

"I would have thought somebody of your intellectual standards would hold a vocabulary good enough not to need support from profanity." L commented blandly.

"I got a fright. Everybody curses when they get a fright."

"I never curse."

"Yeah, you wouldn't, Perfect Ryuzaki." Light retorted sarcastically.

L eyed him with those glittering orbs. "You think I am perfect, Light-kun?"

Light shifted somewhat uncomfortably in his chair. "Well, uh-"

The detective pressed a cold finger to his lips. "Do not speak." He stepped his bare toes onto the teenagers chair, balancing skillfully in front of him. The cool hand trailed down Lights front, stroking the material of his dark grey shirt. Leaning forward, L pressed his lips, which were surprisingly warm, to his throat. And again, over and over.

"Don't speak." he whispered between kisses. And for once, Light did as he was told.

* * *

Somewhere in the haze of hungry kisses, tugging at clothes and passionate caresses, Light lifted L in his arms with ease, and carried him to the bedroom. They clung together as he walked, still embracing fiercely.

"Ryuzaki." Light said breathlessly, stopping in his tracks.

"Hmm?" L muttered, trying to pull the boys face to his.

"Tell me you love me."

"What? Of what importance is-"

"Just say it, it's important."

"I love you, Light-kun."

They fell to the floor in the doorway and disappeared in to a cloud of beautiful pleasure.

* * *

Later, as they lay together, L whispered. "I asked earlier if you thought me perfect. I know I am, as are you, flawed in many ways. But I think you could be somehow perfect, Light-kun. At least, perfect for me."

** x x x**

* * *

I love L, I really do. *sigh*  
Anyways, I know this chapter is a little short, but I have some ideas for a nice long one for next week (or whenever), okay? Have an awesome week. Go skydiving or dance barefoot or plant a herb garden. Y'know. Whatever you're into.  
Well, it's on that (odd) note, I leave you. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I love your opinions and suggestions, keep them coming! I'd like to thank everybody for their lovely reviews, I was going to do a personal mention thing, but I'm too lazy tonight. Maybe next week.. Hm, this is already far too long. Okay, thanks everybody, until next time.  
- Dee. x


	6. Chapter 6

Misa Amane stared at he phone, dithering helplessly. She wanted to talk to Light, wanted him to want to talk to her. He hardly ever called her anymore, and cut her short when she suggested they meet up. "I'm not going to call him. He can ring me if he wants." she thought huffily, turning up her stereo to maximum volume and slamming her box of nail polish down on her desk, applying a fresh coat of deep blood red over her long, perfectly shaped nails.

Light had been weird recently. All he did was hole up in the Task Force Headquarters, chained to that freak Ryuzaki.

"Bet they're just.. just.._ gay for each other_ ." Misa burst out crossly, and then giggled at the very idea. It was hard to believe Ryuzaki even had genitals never mind any active sexuality. She blew absent-mindedly on her sticky nails, still laughing inwardly. Light and Ryuzaki. She smiled at the absurdity of it all.

* * *

As these thoughts were running through Misa's pretty blonde head, L sat gazing at Light, who was sleeping contentedly, giving little soft snores every now and again. He stroked the boys tousled hair, and decided to allow him sleep for once.

A mere ten minutes passed, and L was considerably less patient. He wanted Light to be awake whenever he was. Which, incidentally was most of the time. The detective sighed and lay down again, fidgeting restlessly with the bedclothes, percentages and probabilities whirring around his active mind, making sleep an impossibility.

His thoughts wandered to his original plan. When his feelings for Light had begun to develop, L thought they could be, perhaps, used to his own advantage. The boy was still not cleared completely of suspicion, and if there was some way, he could somehow force a confession, wouldn't the easiest way, surely, be to heartlessly exploit Lights own emotions and sexual urges?

L was ruthless when it came to his job, something which, combined with his intelligence had led to his success. But somehow, it was hard for him. Each time he tried to push the boy away, put himself back in the driving seat, so to speak, he had been tripped up by his own feelings and had fallen headlong into Lights lap. His mind worked furiously, and he chewed hard on his own fingernails, trying to solve this latest problem which had been presented to him. L needed this confession. And he would get it, even if it killed him.

He chewed harder, and was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a sharp burst of pain in his left thumb. He watched disinterestedly as a droplet of scarlet blood rolled lazily over his nail and splashed Lights wrist. Mesmerized he watched drop after drop spatter the boys pale hands, enjoying the contrast of crimson on white.

It was nine thirty, as the sun grew brighter in the sky, casting pale, chilly sunlight through the thin curtains. Light awoke and sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning, Light-kun." came L's voice, monotone and expressionless, breaking the spell of sleep.

"Morning." the boy yawned loudly, stretching. His gaze fell upon his companion, who lay completely still on his side, staring up at this ceiling. It was odd seeing L without his usual outfit of cotton and denim. His bare chest and arms were eerily pale, contrasting with his jet hair, lending him a curiously ethereal, immortal air. The bones of his rib-cage and elbows showed alarmingly through his papery skin. He appeared scrawny and childlike, this unsubstantial frame seeming an unlikely host to that brilliant mind. Lying there, he looked like a solemn, marble statue, an angel on a tombstone. L looked and behaved like a child in many ways, but those serious dark eyes, which always seemed too large in his pale, pointed face, held unmistakable depth and knowledge. He was wise beyond his years, and yet somehow far too young to be facing Kira, tangled up in this intricate battle against death.

Light watched at the detective with a new affection, wanting to shield him from all harm.

"Light-kun." L's eyes did not move from the ceiling. "Please stop staring at me. It makes me most uncomfortable."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." the teenager averted his gaze, a slight flush creeping up his neck. He had presumed L to be oblivious to being watched. He looked down.

"Why the hell am I covered in blood?" he held up his stained hand, a shrill note of panic in his voice, and drops rolled down his arms on to the crisp sheets.

"Oh, that." L continued to study the ceiling. He held up his cut thumb expressionlessly. "Allow me to help you with that." He sat up, his face deadpan, and took hold of his wrist. Bringing it to his mouth, L stuck out his pink, pointed tongue and licked the length of his arm, much like the way he licked lollipops.

Blood stained his mouth, making him look astonishingly beautiful, his black eyes deep and unreadable. Light felt queasy.

_Am I getting to you Light-kun?_ his eyes were saying_. I know you're a murderer. You're hands are already awash with the blood of hundreds of prisoners, if only you knew my name, your biggest obstacle would be gone. You could admit to me, to yourself, that you are a monster. You are Kira._

The room began to spin, his vision blurring slightly. What was happening to him? He knew L was not really saying these things, they were the workings of his own brain. The teenager struggled to quiet the voice in his head, shaken to his core.

"That's disgusting." Light reprimanded faintly, clumsily pulling his arm sharply out of L's cold grasp.

He wasn't Kira. He knew that. But.. Something didn't feel right. He needed to clear his head.

He went to get out of bed, L tugged suddenly at his wrist. "Wait, Light-kun." Light turned and was met half way by the detective, sinking in to the kiss which was all too welcome.

When they both fell back against the pillows again, panting and sweaty, Light spoke.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

".. Do you still think I'm Kira?"

L did not hesitate. "Yes, Light-kun. There is between two and three per cent chance that you are Kira."

"Oh." Light was hurt, but somewhere, deep inside he felt.. worried.

"I am not going to lie to you, even if we are involved. My job always comes first. Now, come, we must get up.

"I'm tired."

"I'm not."

"Oh, and if you don't want to sleep nobody else can, right?"

L smiled a chilly, unpracticed smile. "Precisely."

As he dressed, Lights eyes fixed on the deep red stain on the sheets. Unnerved, he tore his gaze away from it and left the room.

* * *

The office was buzzing, everybody working hard. Everybody, that is apart from Matsuda, who was banished to the menial task of sorting documents into their correct folders. L was in foul humor and Light was equally subdued. The detective was crouching on his seat, moodily sipping tea and barking out orders.

At one thirty, Aizawa announced crossly that he was going for lunch would anybody like to join him? Matsuda and Mogi rose eagerly to leave, hurrying to leave behind the dense atmosphere in the office for an hour.

Light stood up to leave also. L showed no sign of moving. He stayed where he was, swinging slightly on his chair, meticulously coating a lollipop in sugar and licking it off with the same tongue which had, hours earlier, sucked his own blood from Lights arm.

The teenager sighed and sat back down. Chief Yagami noticed.

"Coming, Light?" he asked loudly. L did not stir.

"No, I guess not." he answered. "It's okay, you go on without me."

The Chief looked from his son to the detective. There was something between them. Something he could not quite detect. Whatever it was, he did not approve of them spending so much time alone together. Before he knew it, Light would too have a vendetta against shoes and socks, or terrible posture. Soichiro Yagami believed Ryuzaki was a bad influence. Sighing, he followed the others out the door.  
The two were alone. Wordlessly, L ambled over, dropped a lollipop in the teenagers lap and returned to his seat.

Light eyed it with disgust. "So this is your idea of lunch, right?"

"Mmm."

"Did it never occur to you that I may have wanted to go out?"

"Mmm."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Mmm."

"Nice to know I have your full attention."

Silence.

"You know, some people might be offended by your blatant disinterest.."

L began to type.

"Do you want more tea?"

The tapping of the keyboard grew more insistent.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Light continued, pouring tea for both of them.

The detective promptly added six spoonfuls of sugar to his cup and stirred thoughtfully, the spoon clinking gently against the china.

"I guess no answer means yes, then. Are you the worlds worst detective?" Silence.

Eyeing L, the teenager chuckled, enjoying the sheer ridiculousness of his game.

"Are you going to obey my every command?" L again, failed to reply.

The older man carefully set his teacup back on the table and unfolded his legs. He padded across the tiled floor on his unclad feet, dragging Light with him. Exiting the office, he headed for the first floor bathrooms.

As they entered the bathroom, Light lagging behind, he called laughingly. "Great, I'm in complete control."

L suddenly turned on his heel and slammed the boy to the wall, kissing him furiously, as though channeling all his restrained aggression into that one kiss. Stony hands gripped Lights neck, nails digging hard into the soft skin.

Light gasped for air, trying to wrench his face away from the violent attack. "Ryuzaki!" he panted, struggling with the crazed detective.

"What're you-"

"What am I doing, Light-kun?" L's breathing was ragged, his voice contorted into a malicious whisper and he kissed his way down his face and across his throat, licking, kissing,_ biting_ the sensitive skin, and it fucking hurt, Light thought, but it felt so good too-

"I am showing you," L continued. "That you are never in control. You are _chained to me_, don't you understand?" He looped the chain round and round Lights wrist, pulling it tighter as he spoke. "You are my prisoner. And that is how it will stay."

He moved down suddenly, cold fingers at the waistband of Lights trousers.

Minutes later, L casually wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt, staring at Light, who was slumped against the wall, breathing hard.

"That was interesting." he remarked blandly.

"Interesting.. would be.. one word for it.." the teenager struggled to regulate his breathing.

"Hmm. Well, there is work to be done. Come along, Light-kun."

Five minutes later, the rest of the Task Force arrived back from lunch, Matsuda chattering and laughing too loudly. L fixed him with a glare that would melt metal.

Chief Yagami noted how Light deliberately looked everywhere but except at the Ryuzaki, noticed the red flush to his cheeks and his slightly tousled hair.

In that moment, something clicked, so to speak. An unwelcome realization hit, and the Chief did not like it. He did not like it one bit.

_** x x x**_

* * *

This chapter, has literally been the bane of my existence for the past few days. I had planned to update last night, so I spent two hours finishing the chapter, with plenty of content. I posted it, and realised (because I'm pretty fickle) that I didn't like what I had done. So, I erased a good half of the chapter, saved that writing for a different chapter, and wrote that saucy little bathroom scene.. xD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! Have a good week, guys, talk to you all soon.

- Dee. x


End file.
